


Человеческая категория

by Aerith_Hamilton



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проклятие магов - острая, страшная, неудержимая тяга к тем, кто существует по ту сторону Тени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бдение

**Author's Note:**

> **Дисклеймер** : Андерс и Справедливость мне не принадлежат ( ~~а жаль~~ ). Серый Страж, мелькнувшая здесь лишь тенью - моя гораздо в большей степени.  
>  **От автора** : Это должен был быть драббл, но вышло больше. Справедливость в теле мертвого Стража Кристофа, Андерс играет с котом и мечтает об одержимости.  
>  **Посвящение** : Первоначально идея появилась из заявки Fey S. Amadeus про признание  Это не совсем признание, но фик все равно для тебя.

\- Я никогда не хотел быть человеком, - проговорил Справедливость, тщательно шевеля синюшными губами. Андерс застыл на пороге - ему-то казалось, что его никто не видит. Он вдруг ощутил себя пойманным воришкой, так что аж скулы погорячели: неловко.  
С тех самых пор, как Страж-командор подала руку восставшему из мертвых телу Кристофа, помогая подняться, андерсово любопытство разгоралось, как маленький пожар. Он все больше времени проводил рядом с занявшим мертвое тело духом, задавал вопросы, всячески пытался вызвать ответную реакцию... Разве что не щупал.  
Справедливость стоически терпел. Впрочем, компания Андерса вряд ли была хуже прочих. Он утешал себя тем, что пышущий парами алкоголя Огрен с его пошлыми шуточками или Веланна, которая заявлялась на пороге покоев Справедливости каждый день с новыми припарками, по ее словам, просто обязанными остановить разложение, были куда более раздражающими.  
\- У тебя были желания поинтереснее? - поинтересовался Андерс как можно более беззаботно, распахивая широким жестом дверь и переступая порог. Он исключительно старался сделать вид, что так и надо, но внимательные белесого цвета глаза в отражении все равно показались ему подозрительно сощуренными. Впрочем, вся мимика Справедливости была относительна, и никто не знал, так и не научился он управлять лицом или просто разлагающаяся оболочка перестала быть способна на такие мелкие жесты. Впрочем, если это было и так, ни в чем ином это не проявлялось.  
\- Я пытаюсь изъясняться понятными тебе категориями, - сухо сказал Справедливость. - Я никогда не испытывал потребности занять смертное тело. Человеческая жизнь не влекла меня.  
\- Эй, эй, - Андерс поднял обе руки в примирительном жесте. - Я ведь ничего не говорил.  
\- Но это тело помнит многие вещи, - продолжил дух, игнорируя Андерса. - И я начинаю понимать, почему некоторые из нас переступают границу, надеясь испытать нечто подобное.  
С этими словами дух задумчиво принялся ощупывать собственное лицо. Андерс присел на край крепко сбитого деревянного стула, коротким взглядом окинув аскетичную обстановку комнаты и вернувшись глазами к Справедливости.  
Должно быть, при жизни у Кристофа были довольно сухие, острые черты, но сейчас впалые щеки совсем посерели, кожа истончилась, похожая на испорченный пергамент. Черным обмахнуло вокруг глаз, а пальцы правой руки, сейчас с непонятной настойчивостью притиснутые к щеке, обтянуло такой же бумажной на вид кожей.  
\- Вы, живые, полагаете эту сущность уродливой, не так ли? - вдруг подал голос Справедливость. Андерс встрепенулся, открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его, не зная, что ему следует ответить. - Я все еще не совсем понимаю, что вы понимаете под "красотой" и "уродством", но вас всех до единого пугает смерть. Она заставляет вас трепетать и избегать любого напоминания о ней.  
\- Ты прав, - уныло отозвался Андерс, понимая, что спорить не имеет смысла. - Смерть это... довольно страшно.  
\- Гном говорил об этом однажды. Он сказал... - Справедливость замолк на несколько мгновений, а затем процитировал монотонно: - "У нас говорят, дух, что встречают по одежке, так вот, твоя шкурка не оставляет никаких шансов".  
Андерс с силой хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и тут же охнул, потирая место удара.  
\- Я за это заморожу все его проклятое бухло, клянусь.  
Справедливость наконец отвернулся от зеркала, встал посреди комнаты прямой, будто шест проглотил, и заложил руки за спину - должно быть, подсмотрел эту позу в памяти у Кристофа.  
\- Ты меня защищаешь. Почему?  
Андерс снова потер ушибленный лоб и постарался как можно более беззаботно ответить:  
\- Мы ведь понимаем, что ты оказался в этом теле не намеренно. Ты хороший человек... То есть... Ты хороший дух, так?  
\- Я не знаю, - искренне ответил Справедливость. - "Хороший" и "плохой" - это тоже слишком человеческие категории.  
\- Я хочу сказать, - передернул плечами Андерс, - что на самом деле ты не такой. Это не ты. Это... Серый Страж Кристоф, точнее, все, что от него осталось. Ты и сам сказал, что ты здесь не навсегда. Да и, знаешь ли, когда демоны вселяются в магов, они тоже не слишком-то разборчивы. Видал я как-то одного одержимого - так я на месте демона лучше бы убил себя, чем вселился в этого ублюдка.  
На каменном лице Справедливости мелькнула тень недоумения - бледная, но все же достаточно отчетливая.  
\- Почему?  
Андерс скривился.  
\- Его лицо могло посоперничать по степени отвратительности с его поганым характером.  
Справедливость несколько секунд рассматривал своего собеседника, а затем чернеющие к изнанке губы его дрогнули, словно он пытался улыбнуться. Андерс умолк, надеясь, что дух не слышит, как по-дурацки заполошно бьется его сердце.  
\- Ты сказал, что я не такой на самом деле, - прервал тишину дух. - Поясни мне.  
Андерс стиснул лежащую на коленях руку в кулак и разжал только тогда, когда понял, что ногти больно впиваются в кожу, оставляя наливающиеся красным лунки. Первым его порывом было солгать что-нибудь, но на миг в белесых глазах существа напротив ему показалось знакомое лириумное сияние, и он сдался.  
Было странно рассказывать об этом. О том, как удивительна была фигура человека в доспехах среди бледных, истончившихся призраков порабощенных тенью душ. Каким звучным был его голос - низким и уверенным. Как летал, рассекая воздух, сияющий меч в его руках.  
Как светились лириумно-синим яростно сощуренные глаза на благородном лице.  
Андерс, всю жизнь ненавидящий тех, кто позволил себе впустить в свое тело чужую сущность, вдруг сам так отчаянно захотел стать одержимым, что это напугало его. В один короткий миг все, чего он желал - это познать чужую могучую силу, увидеть мир глазами духа из Тени, - а потом морок рассеялся...  
Но оставил после себя следы. Цепочку следов в виде сотен дурацких заданных вопросов, в виде украдкой бросаемых взглядов, в виде шагов, замедляющихся каждый раз, когда Андерс оказывался напротив деревянной двери, прячущей почти пустую комнату.  
Однажды Справедливость спас его - буквально выдернул из пут парализующей магической ловушки. Схватил за запястье холодными странными на ощупь пальцами и рванул на себя, но Андерс едва ли ощущал кожей чужую безжизненную плоть, потому что его обдало вдруг таким потоком силы, что колени задрожали от необъяснимого желания.  
Он замолчал, переводя дух, и глядя куда-то в пол. Лицо пылало от постыдного сожаления за свою откровенность - думал ведь, что сможет молчать, что никому не расскажет. Неужели это проклятие магов - острая, страшная, неудержимая тяга к тем, кто существует по ту сторону Тени?..  
\- Кристоф помнит, что кое-кто называл это даром, - сказал Справедливость, и Андерс осознал, что последнюю мысль озвучил вслух. - И я не уверен, что могу судить тебя за это.  
\- Я не должен был, - бесцветно пробормотал тот, все еще не глядя в лицо духа. - Говорить тебе. Мир и так кажется тебе сложным. Я пойму, если ты вообще перестанешь разговаривать со мной после этого.  
\- Но почему? - с искренним недоумением поинтересовался дух. Андерс резко вскинул голову, готовый выпалить что-то вроде "это же отвратительно, вот почему!", но не смог произнести ни слова.  
Справедливость смотрел на него лириумными глазами на остроскулом лице - спокойном и знакомом. Даже если бы действительно хотел вселиться в кого-то по эту сторону Тени, он не смог бы найти никого похожего.  
Андерс моргнул, и иллюзия развеялась, будто и не было ее.  
\- Я не испытываю потребности в том, чтобы прервать общение с тобой, - сказал дух своим ровным голосом, тщательно шевеля губами. - И я... Благодарен тебе за то, что ты был со мной честным.  
Андерс нервно усмехнулся и осознал, что все это время терзал наруч, ткань которого теперь как-то невообразимо топорщилась из-под кожаного щитка.  
\- Так это значит, ты хочешь общаться со мной?  
\- Это удивительно, - пространно отметил Справедливость, и Андерс с удивлением узнал в его вроде бы спокойном тоне сарказм, - насколько приятно иногда бывает найти взаимопонимание с человеком.

***

Сэр Ланселап смешно вытягивал лапу, хватая бумажку, и принялся старательно ее грызть своими маленькими зубами-иголочками. Андерс фыркнул, дернул за нитку, и изрядно потрепанный бумажный бантик ускользнул из кошачьих рыже-белых конечностей, заставляя их обладателя смешно перекатиться на спину, издав недовольное ворчание, и схватить лапками с растопыренными когтями воздух.  
\- Как думаешь, сэр Ланселап, - спросил Андерс, глядя, как лихо извернувшийся котенок пытается схватить мечущийся перед мордочкой бант, - возможно ли влюбиться в духа?  
Котенок не проявил к вопросу никакого интереса, продолжая охотиться за бумажкой.


	2. Слияние

\- Не бойся, - сказал Андерс, - мы выстоим. Только не бойся. Стены крепки. Мы сделали все, как нужно. Командор рассчитывает на нас - и мы выстоим.  
Сэра Ланселапа Андерс запер в своей комнате. Запечатал дверь и окна магией, надеясь, что порождения тьмы не доберутся до рыжего сорванца.  
Орды этих чудовищных тварей набегали на крепость, как черный прилив, ощетинившийся факелами и лезвиями. Порождения тьмы ломились в ворота бессмысленно, но упорно, и хотя створки были крепки, все равно казалось - вот-вот поддадутся отчаянной настойчивости.  
С внешних стен, Андерс знал, нападающих щедро обливали горящей смолой, но разве можно остановить Мор несколькими чанами горючей дряни?  
Справедливость сидел рядом с ним на зубчатой стене одной из башен, практически беспечно спустив ноги в бездну - словно они просто вышли подышать ночным воздухом.  
\- Не бойся, - словно мантру все твердил Андерс и сминал пальцами шерстяную жесткость мантии на коленях. - Мы выстоим, я обещаю.  
\- Но ведь я не боюсь, - наконец ответил Справедливость, и ветер унес звуки его голоса - так что Андерс скорее прочел по блеклым губам, чем услышал. - Мне неведом страх смерти. Это твой страх, маг.  
Андерс закрыл глаза, слушая, как в висках набатом стучит кровь, а затем слепо ткнулся скулой в жесткое чужое плечо - в ледяную броню панциря, если уж быть точным.  
\- Ты всегда так ошеломительно искренен, - пробормотал он.  
Поток воздуха трепал полы мантии - холодный, сильный, - и Андерс вцепился в металлические пластины доспеха пальцами, боясь, что ветер снесет его с башни, будто осенний лист с дерева.  
\- Разве ложь приемлема? - спросил Справедливость.  
\- Во спасение - пожалуй.  
Андерс затих, не размыкая глаз, с силой втянул носом воздух - но ветер не доносил до их прибежища запахи боя.  
\- Как оно там - в Тени? - вопрос дался ему с трудом, в нутро будто набили льда, даже губы, казалось, заледенели.  
\- Ты был там.  
\- Но я был жив.  
Справедливость помолчал, и Андерс вдруг подумал, что он так же мог бы искать утешения в объятиях каменной статуи.  
\- Там спокойно, - наконец изрек дух. - Привычно.  
\- Ты хотел бы вернуться туда?  
\- Нет.  
Андерс встрепенулся, поднял голову - даже глаза открыл.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Однажды ты спрашивал, маг, нет ли у меня страстей, которые могли бы сделать меня демоном, - размеренно произнес Справедливость. - И тогда я ответил, что у меня их не может быть. - Андерс кивнул, глядя выжидательно, и дух слабо нахмурился. - Думаю, я ошибался. Быть может, теперь в Тени мне не стать прежним.  
\- Почему? - снова спросил Андерс, и Справедливость поднял руку в металлической перчатке и коснулся его щеки. Андерс задохнулся - ледяной металл обжег его огнем, - и подался ближе, трогая губами серебристую гладь, как живую кожу.  
Дух так ни разу и не позволил дотронуться до своего нынешнего тела. Даже схватить под локоть, стиснуть пальцы - хоть что-нибудь. Андерс знал, почему, но не мог объяснить, что почти не видит сухую, чуждую оболочку. Что его тянет, влечет, как огонь светляка, та сущность, что живет под этой шелухой.  
\- Демоны в Тени хотят человеческого, - сказал Справедливость. - Ты и сам знаешь.  
Андерс отпрянул, когда ледяной металл вдруг поранил губу, прижал пальцы ко рту, размазывая по подушечкам слабый кровавый след. На магию крови сущности слетаются, как на маяк, и негоже вспоминать о ней сейчас...  
\- Из-за тебя я хочу... странного, - продолжил дух тоном человека, смирившегося с неизбежным. - Я не знаю, как должно это назвать. Но я помню... Кристоф помнит, как это было. И я не могу, потому что мой долг перед этим телом не уплачен.  
Андерс бессильно ткнулся снова щекой в панцирь его доспеха.  
\- Все равно мы бы уже не успели, - пробормотал он и не услышал сам себя. И фыркнул - потому что ему казалось, что такие вещи нужно говорить в шутку.

***

Андерс брел по полю, едва переставляя ноги. Вокруг была сплошная мешанина тел - черных, мертвых, - и частокол копий и стрел, вспоровших выжженную землю. Мутные силуэты скользили вокруг, не обращая на выжившего никакого внимания, и шептали что-то шуршащими голосами.  
\- Маг, - услышал Андерс и встрепенулся, поднял голову, щуря слезящиеся глаза. - Тебе здесь не место. Еще не пора.  
Справедливость стоял перед ним в доспехах из сияющего лириума, высокий, остроскулый, с живым прищуром. Андерс протянул руку - потрогать сияющую броню, - и рухнул на колени в пепел, подхваченный в последний момент чужими руками.  
Дух был весь горячий, будто Андерс схватил в ладони раскаленный металл, и все равно не оторваться было пальцами от лириумного сияния.  
\- Ты правда такой? - бессмысленно спросил Андерс, и Справедливость фыркнул, поднял бровь совсем по-человечески.  
\- Я такой, каким ты видишь меня, маг. - И добавил, помедлив: - Тебе пора обратно.  
\- Это - Тень? Ты вернулся в Тень?  
Справедливость кивнул головой.  
\- Кристофф погиб. Это краткий миг небытия - чтобы попрощаться.  
Андерс стиснул пальцы, поднял голову, глядя в сияющие глаза.  
\- Нет, - сказал он, собрав последние силы. - Слышишь? Мы не прощаемся. Я не позволю тебе уйти.  
Он потянулся вперед и вверх, обхватил руками укрытые броней чужие плечи, прижался губами к чужому рту, сжигая плоть до кости, ощущая, как обугленная кожа осыпается с лица.  
Справедливость смотрел на него распахнутыми глазами, а затем смежил веки, подчиняясь воле мага, возжелавшего вселить в себя сущность из Тени. Он не мог спорить - и Андерс чувствовал, что он и не желал.  
А потом поток огня хлынул в глотку, растекаясь по венам сияющим лириумом, и Андерс вновь осел на землю, стискивая себя руками в бессильной попытке не дать себе рассыпаться.  
\- Прости, - шепнул ему Справедливость, и его шепот обжигал голову изнутри. - Я тоже чувствую это. Прости.

***

\- Ты скажешь им? - спросил Справедливость, когда Андерс отвернулся от погребального костра. Так в Ферелдене хоронили мертвых - и сейчас огонь пожирал тело Кристоффа, наконец-то упокоившееся с миром. Выжившие из тех, кто оставался в замке, набились в широкий двор и теперь стояли, склонив головы.  
Андерс медленно пробирался к воротам, не глядя в чужие лица.  
"Нет, - подумал он. - Я теперь не просто отступник, а одержимый отступник. Думаешь, кто-нибудь обрадуется?"  
\- Ты этого хотел, - возразил Справедливость.  
Андерс дотронулся рукой до собственного лба - голова была горячей, все еще лихорадило после слияния с духом, а конечности, наоборот, постоянно мерзли теперь, - и сдержал широкую неуместную на похоронах ухмылку.  
"Я люблю тебя".  
\- Андерс.  
"Слишком по-человечески?"  
Справедливость замолчал. Андерс пока еще не научился различать в мешанине образов мысли духа, но черт возьми, он будет стараться.  
\- Я различаю твои, - наконец сообщил Справедливость.  
Судя по косому взгляду одного из стражников, Андерс все-таки не сдержал улыбки.


End file.
